This invention relates to a tray construction, and more particularly to a tray having a feature enabling multiple trays of similar construction to be stacked on top of each other.
Stacking trays are often used to facilitate handling of multiple numbers of small objects in many environments. In the past, stacking trays have been relatively expensive, primarily due to the materials used to form such trays, e.g. molded or vacuum-formed plastics, fiber board, expandable molded plastics, metal, wood or other wood fiber-related materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stackable tray having a unique construction enabling the tray to be formed of a relatively inexpensive material, such as corrugated board. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a stackable tray which has significant strength and multiple-use shelf life, and which is durable enough to allow the tray to be moved, handled and conveyed by automated equipment. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a tray construction which is relatively simple in its manufacture and construction, yet which provides highly advantageous operating and use characteristics.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a tray is formed of a bottom, first and second spaced end walls extending upwardly from the bottom, and first and second spaced side walls extending upwardly from the bottom and between the end walls. The tray includes first and second stacking support walls spaced inwardly from the first and second end walls, respectively, with each support wall extending upwardly relative to the bottom wall and defining an upper edge. Each stacking support wall defines a pair of spaced end portions, with each end portion being interconnected with one of the side walls for securing the stacking support walls in position. The upper edges defined by the stacking support walls are adapted to engage the bottom of a similarly constructed tray placed thereabove, so as to enable multiple trays to be stacked. Preferably, the upper edges of the stacking support walls are located below the upper edges of the end walls and/or side walls, so as to prevent the stacked trays from shifting relative to each other. Each stacking support wall is preferably formed by a pair of panels which, in a preferred construction, are foldably interconnected with each other such that the fold therebetween defines the upper edge of the stacking support wall. Each side wall is formed so as to include a tab which extends toward the opposite side wall, and which is received between the pair of panels making up the stacking support wall. This functions to securely interconnect the stacking support wall with the side walls. The side wall tabs are preferably placed between the stacking support wall panels prior to folding of the stacking support wall panels, such that movement of the stacking support wall panels to their folded position captures the side wall tabs between the stacking support wall panels.
In addition, each side wall is preferably formed from a pair of panels, which are preferably foldably interconnected with each other. Each end of the stacking support wall is provided with an outwardly extending tab, which is received between the side wall panels so as to further interconnect the stacking support wall with each side wall. Again, the stacking support wall tab is preferably positioned between the side wall panels before the side wall panels are folded together, so that movement of the side wall panels to their folded position captures and secures the stacking support wall tab therebetween.
The stacking support wall is further interconnected with the bottom of the tray by means of a tab formed in a lower edge defined by the stacking support wall, which is received within a slot formed in the bottom of the tray. In addition, the end wall of the tray is preferably constructed of a pair of foldably interconnected panels, with an inner one of the end wall panels defining a tab which is also received within the same slot as the stacking support wall tab. The end wall is preferably constructed so as to angle away from the stacking support wall in an upward direction, and a hand hole is formed in the end wall. The angle of the end wall defines a space between the end wall and the stacking support wall, to receive a user's fingers when grasping the hand hole.
The invention further contemplates a method of making a stackable tray, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.